


Echo

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, idk - Freeform, virgil is called paranoia by janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: What the hell’s going on,Can someone tell me please?Why I’m switching faster than the channels on TV.I’m black, then I’m white,Something's not quite right...Janus can't control who he becomes, or for how long.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> aka, i saw a tiktok and wrote a fic for it....
> 
> enjoy!

The first time Janus switches, it burns. The feeling of flesh expanding as he grows to Roman’s height, bones popping, scales blistering off and clothing shifting until everything feels too tight.

He collapsed to the ground in his small room after, unable to control his sobs as he changed back. 

…

The second time, it’s in front of Paranoia, who flinches back, and when Janus looks at the foggy reflection in the window, he can see why. There’s two Paranoias in the room, except Janus can clearly see that his snake eye is still visible.

“What the hell?”

“I don’t know!” Janus yells before Paranoia can bombard him with questions.

…

The Third time it happens, he does it on purpose. It hurts and he can’t hold it for long, but he does it and for a few warbling seconds he looks like Logan, down to the tie and slightly messed up hair.

After the pain and illusion faded, he slept for days.

…

They call him Deceit after that twentieth time. It’s a neat party trick in a sense and it’s Remus who gave him the title. What they don’t know is that he goes to his room and cries for hours after.

…

Time three hundred and seventy two is the longest he holds it, pretending to be the happy go lucky Patton that everyone loved. It’s painful and he knows the moment that Paranoia figures it out, because of the way that Virgil’s eyes darken and he practically spits venom at Janus.

He doesn’t call him Janus though…

Just Deceit.

…

Deceit switches places with Logan. It’s a favor to them both really. He holds the disguise for maybe thirty seconds before his skin burns and he has to shed it. Even then, it’s an uphill battle to stay as himself.

…

Surprisingly it’s Remy who finds him. The gray side watches as Janus collapses and his body stretches itself into Remus, before shifting to Virgil, then Patton, then Logan as Janus loses his grip on his identity,

“Help.”

~~Remy~~ ~~Janus~~ looks at himself.

**_“NO.”_ ** It’s not his voice, it’s Virgil’s and he’s shifting again, almost two fast for Remy to keep up with as he lifts the broken side and carries him to Logan.

“What’s happening?”  
“Bitch, how would I know?”  
…

Logan fixes the problem.

That’s a lie.

Janus is able to stabilize himself long enough to get back to his room and then start the painful process again. He doesn’t know who he is anymore. He spends his time hidden as his face shifts, his clothes, his bones. 

…

Paranoia comes back. His face is gaunt and drawn as he kneels next to Janus. He doesn’t say anything as Janus spasms, still shifting into the others as his old friend comforted him through the pain.

“It hurts.” ~~Janus~~ ~~Logan~~ ~~Roman~~ whimpers and Virgil runs a cool hand down his scales, the touch grounding Janus.

“Why are you so afraid of who you are?”

…

Paranoia.

It was unfair of him to call him that.

~~Patton~~ Janus felt arms wrapping around him as he shivered on the ground after a long day of forcing himself to be stable.

“I love you.”

“No you don’t.” ~~Roman~~ ~~Logan~~ mumbled quietly as Virgil pressed a feather light kiss to the scales that had formed on his cheek.

“You lie.”

He’s Deceit, of course he does.

…

“Paranoia.”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve called me that.” Virgil murmured as Janus tucked his head against his neck.

“Hmm.”

“Janus?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Janus looked up to meet Virgil’s dark eyes. “You lie.”

…

_ Is that fair to him? _

~~Virgil~~ ~~Patton~~ Janus looks up to see purple eyeshadow and a face that seems hopeful.

“Hi Janus.”

“I love you.” ~~Roman~~ ~~Logan~~ ~~Virgil~~ Janus blurts it out suddenly and Virgil’s mouth parts slightly in shock as the blend of voices smooth into one, nerves snapping and bones shifting back into place.

“You lie?”

“Not this time.” Janus holds out an ungloved hand and Virgil takes it, his eyes flashing with happiness.

…

He doesn’t know what changed Paranoia’s mind about him.

Janus doesn’t care though. Virgil is warm as they hold each other on the couch, hearts in sync as Janus’ scales ripple in and out of sight.

“I love you.” Virgil whispers it in a hushed tone. Almost as if it’s a vow that shouldn’t be spoken any louder.

…

Janus can’t remember the last time he shifted. Virgil holds his hand through the stair banister when they go and talk as the group and it makes the fear shrink the smallest amount, just enough so that he feels safe.

He can be himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments?


End file.
